The Romulan Way
(Rihannsu reissue) | Pages = 254 | Year = 2276 | ISBN = 0671634984 ISBN 0743403703 (Rihannsu reissue) }} Trapped behind the Neutral Zone – In the heart of the Romulan Empire. Summary ;From the book jacket :They are a race of warriors, a noble people to whom honor is all. They are cousin to the Vulcan, ally to the Klingon, and Starfleet's most feared and cunning adversary. They are the Romulans – and for eight years, Federation Agent Terise LoBrutto has hidden in their midst. :Now the presence of a captured Starfleet officer forces her to make a fateful choice between exposure and escape. Between maintaining her cover – and saving the life of Dr. Leonard McCoy. :Here, in a startlingly different adventure, is the truth behind one of the most fascinating alien races ever created in ''Star Trek – the Romulans.'' Background Information * Diane Duane's third Star Trek novel, this book features many supporting characters who later appeared in her other TOS-era novels and comics. This novel is her first where collaborator Peter Morwood is credited as co-author. * This novel is a sequel to My Enemy, My Ally, and was later made into a series, Rihannsu' when Duane finally continued the story with Swordhunt, Honor Blade, and The Empty Chair. * The two ships seen to be chasing the two figures are Colonial Vipers, from the 1978 film & then tv series, Battlestar Galactica. Which also stared John Colicos (Kor) as well as regular guest star George Murdock (Admiral J.P. Hanson). Cover gallery File:The Romulan Way original cover.jpg|Original release cover Memorable Quotes "The building is ringed with soldiers. They are not Rihannsu. And there is a starship on the roof." : - Rihannsu officer Characters ]] ; Leonard McCoy : Starfleet commander, chief surgeon of the refit ; Terise Haleakala-LoBrutto / Arrhae i-Khellian t'Llhweiir : Starfleet lieutenant commander, a xenobiologist ; Stephen C. Perry : Starfleet commodore ; Naraht : Horta Starfleet lieutenant ; Ron Luks : Ensign, of Starfleet Intelligence ; Jaeih t'Radaik : Romulan Intelligence office ; Maiek tr'Annwhi ; H'daen tr'Khellian ;Lhaesl tr'Khev ; tr'Amine : Servant of H'daen tr'Khellian ; Michael Reaves : Captain of the Vega ; Eviess t'Tei ; Hloal t'Illialhlae ; Nveid tr'AAnikh ; Llhran tr'Khnialmnae ; Ael t'Rllalieu ; Aidoann t'Khnialmnae ; Hvaid References ; : Federation starship, a heavy cruiser. Lt. Cmdr. Terise Haleakala was assigned to this vessel, but transferred off shortly before the vessel was decimated by the M-5 computer. ;USS Nelson (NCC-1843) : Federation starship, a close-cordon patrol cruiser. Nelson fired on an uncloaking Starfleet Intelligence vessel which took deep-cover agent Terise Haleakala into Romulan space. ; : Federation starship, a light cruiser. At warp seven, Valiant attempted to intercept the Romulan raider Avenger after the capture of the freighter Vega. ;Vega : Federation starliner that McCoy was traveling on ;Avenger : tr'Annwhi's ship ;The Right of Statement ;Direidi : A historical aside. ::This refers to a book published after this one, ''How Much for Just the Planet? Chronology * 2268 * 2276 External links * * Romulan Way, The de:Die Romulaner